Preview
Hi guys! I haven't been very active because I'm trying to write a novel. This is an extract from chapter one Let me know what you think and where I can Improve ! This has copyright. I didn't want to move in the first place, never the less have to live through what happened. I was on my way back from school, shuffling down the narrow street past the sweet shop and finally I pulled up at my house. It was white but a dark grey from dirt, the yard full of holes dug-out by my dog, Madra. I slumber up the garden and into the porch. I reach down slowly to my pockets and bring them to the Rusty silver key hole and jerk it to the right the push the heavy mahogany door back and the dreary sense of outside gives way to the glowing light of inside,the moist damp cold air is replaced by a lash of warmth. I sigh drop my schoolbag on the floor and kick the door shut " Mom! I'm home!" I yell " I'll be down in a sec, just wait" she responds She appears before my face,Smiling but obviously sad. She is never sad. "C'mon into the sitting room I, I need to tell you something" I want to groan and say I have homework but I follow her. "What on earth!!!!!" The paintings piled in a corner covered by a white linen sheet, The couch has been replaced by tree half cracked stools, the large rectangle without dust gives away where the t.v once was over the marble fireplace.Even the Reddish-blue carpet hasn't survived the wrath. My mother sits me on a stool and holds my hand tight. "We are moving Rick, we're moving far away" "Cork? Please say its not Cork" "A bit further than that" "No, Not Killkenny! That's just a pile of rock!" "Rick, look, I have been offered a job as a well paid Doctor, in. In Alabama" I grape in surprise, and st-udder. "No. buh, wha-" "Look we're broke as hell, look at this as a vast opportunity!" I slam my eyes shut, "Have you, t-told sis?" My mother smiles "I sent her a text" Typical. Even in a situation like this my mother tries to cheer me up, even if it means having my sister screaming. "Wait for it. Wait for it." "Ehhhhhhhhhhh what the, Jesus noooooo!!!!" My sister basically jumps down the stairs, clutches her long wavy blonde hair and screams at my mother. "You, you, you evil. How.Just. Like. AGHHHHHHH!!" She picks up a lamp agilely and hurls it at a family portrait of me, mam, her and ....Dad. My sister falls onto the stool next to my mam.Then covers her face with her hands and starts sniveling. My mother wraps her arms round her. "Its okay Lindy, its okay" My mom Whispers. Over the confusion of the last ten minutes I butt back in. "So when do we? You know? Leave." "Mmmmm. Last time I checked. In a days time." "And that's it?" "Well, Yes." My sister wipes a tear from her eye. Its the first time I have seen a 16 year old cry. My mam tells us to pack and that we have to be ready for a busy month ahead. I gingerly step up the creaking old steps avoiding the broken lamp. I turn left at the landing and open my door. Pencils, books, video games and clothing all thrown around the place, my White bed sheets thrown across the room onto the tall skinny black lamp. I grab my suit case from beneath my bed and shove some stuff in it. After that I pack my Laptop, clean the room and stare. Just staring at the room I have called home for the past six years of my twelve year life. In a hour people will come to take my couch, bed and desk away. And for once in six years the room will be baron and cold with dust collecting in every corner. I let out a great breath of air and slowly and sorrowfully leave the room as a tear dips from my ocean blue eyes. Just then the song "Sweet Home Alabama" starts performing on my sisters radio. And that made me furious. "Turn that bloody music off Lindy. I said turn it off. I'm coming now." I solemnly march into her bedroom.Her room has fared worse than mine, almost nothing remains except her bed and radio. She Grunts and switches the radio off. ---- I wake up the next morning in my neighbors house. In forty more minutes I will be at Dublin Airport. I groan and limber of the mattress that is occupying the floor.I dress myself and gather my stuff so I am ready to leave. Mrs Bennson makes us some toast with Nutella and waves to us as we board the taxi. It takes us through Blackrock into town out of Clontarf and just missing Ballymun, all this time my sister is biting her nails while she texts her friends. She got is worse than me. She had more to lose. I give her a big hug and tell her its okay witch probably seemed strange coming from her annoying twelve year old brother. But she just hugged me back and started sniffling. We gaze at the magnificent structure of Terminal Two as we pull us at the airport. The three of us reluctantly enter the building. Mrs Hospice, from our estate in Alabama flew out here yesterday and would accompany us on our journey, she seems nice and she gave Lindy and I a fiver each to spend in the airport shops. We thank her and quickly rush to the shops and arrive back with heaps of sweets. She Grinnes "I 'ave one goal in life children, t'be nice ta every one!" God this lady was admirable. Madra our dog has to go into the pet department and after will be put in the special animal area beside the luggage part of the plane. She whimpers as we lock her cage and his golden hair rubs off the door. Just like us she doesn't want to move, poor dog. As we board the plane we look back on Ireland, on our old life. Will our new one be any better?We are seated in row 12 seats A, B and C, a dark haired woman comes to tell us what to do in case of an emergency and tells us to turn off all electrical devices until the plane is over 200 meters in the air. "So, Mrs Hospice, is the town still the jewel of Alabama?" inquires my mother "Ohh Fort Abraham? No. Its the Jewel of the entire U.S of A! And please call me Cherry.." Fort Abraham, my new home. My mother gets up to go to the toilet. "Mrs- ehh Cherry?" I add. "Yes deary?" "What is the school like?" "Abraham Middle school, provably the best in the Southern United States! Why I went there when I was your age. Nineteen fifty two it was. When I was Twelve." "Whats the town like?" Her smile disappears "Its awesome,but Fort Abraham is no ordinary town." If we had have know what awaited us over the next three years in Fort Abraham My mother would have moved as far away from there as possible, to China perhaps-"What do you mean no ordinary town?" Says Lindy butting in. Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Horror